


Mr. Callahan

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movie Canon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Callahan

It had been a bad day, the kind that tried men's souls and made people question their belief in humanity. That is if they had any. Donald Strachey, private investigator and public cynic, would be the first to say that he didn't, especially after what he had just witnessed. All he wanted to do was go home and hide, pretend that his job didn't force him to spend his time documenting the failings of the human race. When he stepped into the house Timothy took one look at the defeated slump of Donald's shoulders and knew that something was wrong. Not that kind of annoyed wrong that comes from having a flat tire, but the one that gnaws at the corners of your soul and makes you weep for the future.

Without a word Timothy came out from behind the breakfast bar and pulled Donald close; just holding him, his hands making soothing circles on Donald's back. Between the scent of Timothy's cologne and the feel of his polo shirt Donald was able to close his eyes and relax, letting go of his sadness and anger. Here his inner idealist, the man he kept safely locked inside, could weep for the pain and betrayal laid upon him. Timothy's arms were Donald's safe haven, the place where he could believe that people weren't all bad at heart because this was one man who proved it to him.

Donald was generally a pragmatic man; he didn't take emotional risks, or hadn't since Kyle. He liked his relationships, if you wanted to call them that, as uncomplicated and uncluttered, as the rest of his life was messy. But meeting Timothy changed all that. From the very beginning he had drawn Donald to him as much as magnetism had terrified the detective. Timothy was a man of strong beliefs and convictions, which he not only preached, but also lived by. To Donald's world weary eyes this man who dreamed of equality and took notes on their second date couldn't be what he seemed.

Yet here they were years later as married as two men could be in Albany, New York and very much in love. Donald knew that Timothy wasn't perfect. He could be rigid, stubborn and picky as hell. There were days when his sheltered and privileged upbringing showed through and it took all of Donald's self control not to shake his lover until the man's illusions shattered like frozen flower petals in a strong wind.

On days like this, though, being able to come home and have someone to shelter him who cared and didn't judge was more than Donald would have ever believed he deserved. He would be the first to admit his life had been a much more chaotic and dark place before Timothy infused it with order and light. While there are still days that make Donald question the choices he has made the one thing that he is always sure of is that he loves Timothy and that feeling is what keeps him believing that even though his life is no fairy tale he still might have a happy ending.


End file.
